Cherry's Adventures of House of Villains
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry, Atticus, and friends are invited to the House of Mouse for Halloween this year.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal and regular time before Halloween night which was a treat for all those young and old. Darla was with Jessica, who was on a small Fall Break vacation from her school, and Atticus who was supervising, like a good older brother figure.

"I just can't decide what costume I want to wear..." Darla sighed as she saw all of the little girl costumes that really caught her eye. "So many choices..."

"Well, which one do you love the most?" Atticus asked.

"I love them all!" Darla cried. "It's too hard to pick!"

"Why don't you close your eyes, spin around once, and run to one costume, and the one you run into will be your costume." Jessica suggested.

"Hey, great idea!" Darla smiled, then tried it out.

"Where'd that come from?" Atticus asked his older sister.

"Something an old babysitter taught me..." Jessica smiled with a shrug.

"Cool," Atticus smiled. "Alright, Darla, close your eyes and then spin around."

Darla shut her eyes, did a quick spin and ran blindly forward. Cherry was in the costume shop, she was putting on a black suit with matching pants and shoes as she was fiddling with a red tie and smiled to herself, but stumbled forward and looked over her shoulder.

Darla looked to see what happened. "Oh, sorry, Cherry..."

"That's okay..." Cherry said to her. "What in the world are you doing, Dimples?"

"Trying to find the right costume." Darla told her.

"Oh, sorry..." Cherry got out of the way.

"Now I have to start over..." Darla sighed a little, she shut her eyes again, did a quick spin and ran back to the little girl costume section of the store.

"I'm gonna go as Hercules." Atticus said.

"Going as Hercules? That's a change, but not in a bad way." Patch said.

"Well, you know how much I look up to him." Atticus laughed a little.

"Hm..." Patch smirked.

"You gonna dress up, Jessica?" Cherry asked after she was trying to straighten her tie.

"I might..." Jessica shrugged. "If I can find something nice enough for myself."

"Well, let's see, maybe go as a Geisha?" Atticus asked his older sister.

"Oh, I never considered that..." Jessica smiled thoughtfully. She then looked to the adult female costume section.

Cherry growled a little with her tie. "Ugh..."

"Here, let me help you." Atticus decided to tie her tie for her, being a guy and all.

"Thanks..." Cherry sounded relieved.

"No problem, besides, what are friends for?" Atticus asked.

"Okay, now to find what I'm going to go as." Patch said while looking around at the costumes.

"How about a hot dog?" Cherry attempted to joke.

Patch gave her a glance before continuing on. Cherry shrugged and put her hands in her suit coat pocket.

* * *

"Hmm..." Patch hummed. "What to choose, what to choose?"

"Need some help, buddy?" Lucky asked.

"Lucky!" Patch called in surprise and rushed over to him with a giddy smile and his tail wagging in the air.

Lucky chuckled. "Good to see ya, little buddy..."

"What're you doing here?" Patch asked with an eager smile.

"It's almost Halloween and I live with a little girl, what do you think I'm doing here?" Lucky asked with a friendly smile as always.

"Oh, right, I should have known that you and Dot would be here too, anyway, I'm looking for a costume to wear." Patch smiled.

"Hm... What's Atticus going as?" Lucky asked, thinking of a way to help him out.

"Hercules." Patch replied.

Lucky shrugged with a smile. "What about Pegasus?"

"That's perfect!" Patch smiled.

"Oh, Lucky, I think I found the perfect wig and costume for you!" Dot called out.

"Oh, and I think I know what the wig and costume might be." Patch said, trying to hide his laughter.

"Oh, boy..." Lucky sighed slightly.

Dot rushed over to her new pet dog and put the wig and costume on, showing his new reflection in the mirror. "Well, whatya think?" she smiled to her pet.

It was the same wig and tutu that he wore at Dot's school the first time before the talent show.

"Nah, it's not you, ooh, I know," Dot said before taking the tutu and wig off him and then put sunglasses, a rapper's hat and bling-bling around his neck. "I think this is more your style."

Patch hid a chuckle at Lucky's new looks. Lucky had to admit that the costumes that Dot put him in were a bit much, but he didn't mind or care because he finally had an owner who loved him for who he was.

"Oh, Patch, hello, I think I know what would look perfect on you." Dot said as soon as she saw the Dalmatian.

Patch's eyes widened, but he gave the best friendly smile he could to the little girl. Dot giggled, she gently took Patch by his collar and found a costume for him to wear and forced him to wear it.

'Hopefully this won't be humiliating or embarrassing.' Patch thought to himself.

"Aha!" Dot beamed and put a yellow jumpsuit over Patch with green fuzzballs, a white floppy collar, big red shoes, a blue round nose, a puffy red wig, and a matching hat onto the Dalmatian puppy. "You look funny!" she giggled innocently.

"I look totally ridiculous, well, at least no one else I know is around to see me wearing this." Patch said.

"Hey, guys, I was thinking of getting all my nails painted instead of-" Cherry walked by, then started to hyperventilate at Patch's new look and ran away with a startled shriek.

"Um, Dot, maybe something else so then we don't scare Cherry again?" Patch suggested.

Dot hummed as she tried to look for a better costume. Atticus found Cherry clinging to a wall, shivering like a scaredy cat.

"I-I was just worried that Patch had fleas and ticks or somethin'!" Cherry replied shakily due to her fear of clowns.

"Let me guess, he was dressed as a clown, right?" Atticus asked.

"Maybe..." Cherry said, then started to slide down and fell on her back. "Ugh, that could've been worse..." she then helped herself up and dusted herself clean.

* * *

Darla walked over in a Princess Aurora costume with a satisfied smile.

"Well, looks like someone found herself a costume to wear." Atticus smiled.

"Isn't it just me?" Darla smiled fondly as she did a little twirl in her new dress.

"Seems that way..." Cherry chuckled a little. "I bet you're excited about trick-or-treating."

"Yeah, I never did it in Hollywood," Darla admitted. "I'm really looking forward to the candy, but I promise not to eat any until I get back home."

"Wow, she's really changed from since we first met her..." Cherry commented to Atticus. "You guys must've done a great job raising her."

"We sure did." Atticus smiled before going over to a Hercules costume just his size.

Darla smiled and admired herself in the mirror, but wasn't being a spoiled brat about it, she just giggled, enjoying her new costume.

* * *

Meanwhile, Forte came back from the grocery store and took out a large bag of candy, ripped it open, and poured it into a skull-shaped bowl. There was a knock at the door which puzzled him, because this church was believed to be abandoned and whenever Cherry would come to the door, it would either be because of lessons after school or that her WiFi would be out for the weekend. He went to the door and found no one there, but he saw an invitation with a familiar Mouse logo on the envelope.

"Well, it seems that I have been invited to a party," Forte said. He looked to the invite and frowned a little. "Oh, my..." he muttered, seeing that the invite included that he would be among the many villains attending the Halloween celebration for each of the villains to plan revenge on a club known as The House of Mouse. "Now, what is that place?" he now wondered.

* * *

Jessica decided to be a nurse after the costume store did not have any Geisha costumes in her size, Darla was Aurora, and Patch was going to be a dog version of Odysseus to fit with Atticus's mythical hero theme.

"Wouldn't it be awesome if we were invited to a Halloween party?" Atticus asked.

"We have those all the time at my school," Jessica smiled. "They usually cancel class and we all get together and there's a dance after dinner, but I'll have to miss it this year so I can be with you all."

Darla loved that and hugged her. "And I'm glad for that."

Atticus then accidentally bumps into Mo who had invitations for all of them including herself. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

"That's okay, I-I got them..." Mo bent down to pick up the envelopes.

"N-No, let me help..." Atticus bent down with her.

The two then stopped slightly as their hands touched over one envelope.

"Mo, what are you doing here?" Patch asked. "And what are those envelopes you're holding?"

"I was actually just about to come see you guys," Mo explained, showing the invitations with the Mouse logo on the envelopes. "I got these from the post office when I went with my dad during walking the dogs." She then handed each of the invites to them.

"Cool, these are from Mickey Mouse." Atticus said recognizing the Mouse logo.

"Mickey Mouse?" Darla asked in surprise.

"I hear he runs a night club these days," Jessica replied. "I go to school with Goofy's son."

"Really?" Darla looked to her. "Goofy has a son?"

"Yeah, his name's Max," Jessica explained. "He's a nice guy, but he really needs to treat his father with better respect."

"Well, it looks like we're all invited to Mickey's Halloween party." Patch and Lucky said.

"Even you guys got invited." Mo smiled to the dogs.

Patch and Lucky smiled in gratitude.

"It's Halloween though..." Darla got a little nervous. "Plus, a lot of people come to the House of Mouse... What if, ya know, run into villains?"

"Don't worry, Darla, we'll all be alright." Atticus assured her.

"Well, all right..." Darla shrugged.

"Come on, Darla, I'll help you with your costume." Jessica offered.

Darla smiled to her adoptive big sister and went off with her.

"Halloween's pretty fun," Mo smiled. "I know this sounds pathetic, but I've never been trick-or-treating in my life."

"Never?" Atticus asked.

"Never..." Mo shook her head. "My grandmother hated it and said I'd just rot my teeth like a spoiled child... Well, I guess I better find myself a costume, see you at the party..." she then walked off to get home.

Atticus wanted to help the girl he loved, but he went home himself for now.

"Atticus, wait up!" Patch called out, catching up to his owner.

"Oh, sorry." Atticus chuckled and went off with his puppy to get prepared for the Halloween festivities.

* * *

Patrick and Emily were decorating the house together.

"Oh, I can just tell this is going to be a great Halloween or maybe even a fantastic Halloween." Patrick said while decorating.

"You say that every year..." Emily giggled after she lit a pumpkin spice scented candle.

"Well, it's true..." Patrick replied innocently.

Emily laughed a little again and put ghost figurines by the family pictures.

"And remember you're doing the treats as always because the last time I did it, the treats weren't that good." Patrick reminded her.

"Oh, it couldn't have been that bad..." Emily insisted.

"Need I remind you?" Patrick prompted.

"Here we go..." Emily mumbled with a small smirk.

"I gave nearly every kid tummy aches thanks to my horrible cooking." Patrick reminded her.

"All right, I'll make a quick batch..." Emily giggled as she went to the kitchen to make Halloween cookies to make for the kids and would make a separate batch for Darla to take to school before trick-or-treating.

Atticus and Patch both then entered the house.

"Hey, Atticus, did Darla find a cute costume?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah," Atticus laughed a little. "She's going to be Sleeping Beauty."

"Great, so then, where is she?" Patrick asked, not seeing Darla or Jessica with him.

"I saw them come in earlier," Emily called from the kitchen, then pulled herself out. "They're in their room, Jessica's helping Darla get her costume ready for school."

"Oh, right." Patrick said.

"You and Mom gonna dress up too?" Atticus asked with a smile.

"Of course," Patrick smiled back. "What would Halloween be without costumes? Boring, I tell ya! How about your emo friend, is she gonna dress up too?"

"I think so, oh, and me, Jessica, Mo, Patch, Lucky, Darla and Cherry have been invited to a Halloween party at the House of Mouse." Atticus told them.

"The House of Mouse, huh?" Patrick smiled. "That's pretty lucky, you must be VIP's."

"VIP's?" Patch asked.

"Very Important People," Patrick explained. "We'll be at the house dealing with trick-or-treaters."

"Just don't let it be like last year, Dad when you get the whole neighborhood stomach aches." Atticus reminded him.

Patrick rolled his eyes about that. "No problem."

"I'll be handling the treats this year." Emily told them.

"Whew, that's a relief." Patch sighed.

"You're telling me." Atticus added.

Patrick glanced at them.

"Come on, Patch, let's get ready!" Atticus quickly changed the subject and rushed upstairs with Patch to try on their costumes.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile in the abandoned church..._**

"I find it amazing that I got an invitation in the mail..." Forte said as he sat on the bench while Cherry was slicking her hair back to put in a ponytail.

"Oh, yeah, really interesting..." Cherry said, not really listening to him.

"I mean, of all people in this neighborhood to get an invitation..."

"Uh-huh..."

"And maybe we'll see a few clowns there as well." Forte said, already getting the idea Cherry wasn't listening.

"Oh, yeah, very nice..." Cherry continued, not even 'clowns' got her attention.

"Are you even paying attention?!" Forte glared.

Cherry blinked and looked back to him. "Yes!"

"What did I just say?" Forte prompted.

Cherry paused for a bit and tried to think. "Something about death, right?"

"Not even close." Forte glared.

"Uhh..." Cherry scratched her back with her magic wand.

"The Halloween party!" Forte told her.

"That was my second guess..." Cherry said to him.

"Oh, for the love of peat!" Forte groaned.

"Hey, I'm sorry, but you know how important this holiday is to me!" Cherry said to him.

"Why don't you wear the costume you did last year?" Forte sounded disappointed in her choice this year. "You were so beautiful and majestic..."

"Because I like magicians now!" Cherry gestured to her outfit and looked around. "Never wore a suit before, probably never will again."

"You're right about that." Forte said.

Cherry then got her hair ready and smirked. "Now I just need to book a manicure appointment to get my nail painted."

"Your nail?" Forte realized she used the singular term.

"Yeah..." Cherry replied like it was obvious. "Duh!"

"Don't you mean your nails?" Forte asked.

"No, I mean my _nail_..." Cherry said, she then took out her autographed picture of Penn Jillette with his hands shown to show Penn had red nail polish on his left ring finger.

"Oh." Forte said.

"Geez, Louise..." Cherry grumbled under her breath.

"Well, I guess I won't be taking care of trick-or-treaters like I promised your mother..." Forte leaned back a little, resting his arms against the closed keyboard.

"She'll get over it..." Cherry said as she took a picture of herself on her iPhone and posted her new photo to Facebook.

"Let's hope so." Forte said.

"I just wanna know..." Cherry said, then looked back at him. "Who'd invite you to something?"

Forte had to admit that that remark stung, but he said nothing of it. "Perhaps someone who wants to get to know me better..."

"If they wanna take you, they can have you..." Cherry shrugged, again, blind to how he felt about her.

"Well, we'll never know." Forte said.

Cherry hid a scoff and then walked off.

"Leaving so soon?" Forte rushed to her side.

"Yes..." Cherry said to him. "I need to use my computer."

"What if your WiFi isn't on?" Forte asked.

"I'll turn it on..." Cherry continued to walk back home. "If my WiFi won't work after like ten tries, I'll come right back..." she then got out of his grip and ran off back to her house.

"I'll hold you to that." Forte said.

Cherry ignored him and kept walking off. Forte sighed, knowing Cherry would not be back after tonight and decided to just let her get lost in her social media.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Emily was arranging sugar cookies into a bowl for Darla to take to school and stopped as she saw a broken Jack-O-Lantern.

"Uh-oh, this cookie got crumbled," Emily noticed, then looked to her husband teasingly. "Should I put it in anyway?"

"Oh, ha ha ha, very funny." Patrick groaned.

Emily then let him eat it.

Patrick laughed a little, eating it and licked his lips. "Any more broken ones in there?"

"None that I can see..." Emily giggled, she then put a foil wrap around the bowl and turned down the oven for the second back for trick-or-treaters. She then nearly tripped and walked over her adoptive daughter. "Darla, must you lie down in the middle of the floor?"

"I'm practicing..." Darla said as she lay on her back with her arms together and her eyes shut.

"Practicing?" Emily asked.

"I'm Princess Aurora," Darla opened one eye. "I wanna be the best there is!"

Emily giggled. "Darla, you don't have to act like that for Halloween, you can just dress up."

"But how will everyone know I'm the best Princess Aurora?" Darla asked, sitting up now.

"Just be yourself and have fun." Emily smiled.

"Okay..." Darla smiled, she then got up off the floor and ran around, giggling, eager to get to school today.

"Ready to go?" Jessica asked, coming downstairs in her costume.

"Yeah!" Darla beamed, grabbing her backpack.

Emily walked over with the cookie bowl for Darla's class. "Remember, these are for everybody."

"Yes, ma'am." Darla gave an understanding nod.

"Well then, we better get going." Jessica smiled.

Darla smiled, she then went out with Jessica.

* * *

Atticus came down in his Hercules costume, straightening it out the best he could.

"Oh, you look so handsome..." Emily smiled to her son. "Now then, where's Patch?"

"Coming!" Patch called down before coming down the stairs.

"Now, if you're going to be late, just give us a call." Emily reminded.

"Yes, Mom..." Atticus nodded in understanding.

"And don't talk to any strangers." Patrick added.

"Yes, Dad..." Atticus nodded in understanding again.

The Dalmatian and human boy then went out to join the Halloween festivities and visit among others. Patrick and Emily smiled proudly, then went upstairs to get dressed up themselves.

* * *

Mo was walking her dogs, wearing a dress like Megara to fit with Atticus's costume idea. Even the puppies had their own costumes. Scamp was Super Dog, Angel was Brainy Barker, Colette was Mammoth Mutt, and Danielle was... a werewolf.

"Okay, tell us again, why are you wearing a werewolf costume?" Scamp asked.

"'Cuz I'm awesome!" Danielle laughed and then let out a loud howl like in werewolf movies.

Mo sighed and shook her head. "Anything can happen on Halloween..." she quoted.

"Yep, it's true, anything can happen on this most scariest night of the year." Atticus smiled.

"I hope not too scary..." Darla hiked behind Jessica.

"Don't worry, anyone who scares you will have to answer to us." Jessica promised.

" **BOO!** " Cherry was now in front of them, wearing ghoulish makeup with fangs and holding a flashlight to her face to look menacing.

"Hey, Cherry." Atticus waved.

"Hey, Atticus." Cherry replied blankly, knowing she wouldn't have been able to scare him, but smirked a little as she did to the others.

"Why are you wearing that make-up?" Jessica asked.

"Bored..." Cherry said, now washing it off with a moist towelette she had.

"So, what are you supposed to be?" Patch asked.

"I'm a superstar celebrity magician with an ego as big as my appetite." Cherry smirked as she twirled her wand in her fingers.

"Cool." Jessica and Darla said.

"You actually look good in a suit." Mo commented as she let her dogs roam free once they got into Anne-Marie's yard for Puppy School.

"Hm..." Cherry smirked a little.

"Have a good day, okay?" Atticus told his puppy.

"I will!" Patch smiled and yipped, running off to join his friends.

"So, shall we continue?" Atticus asked.

"Come on then." Jessica told them.

* * *

They all then went to get themselves to school. Jessica took Darla to her school, Cherry and Atticus wished her a Happy Halloween and a good day as they went to their own school.

"I'm pretty sure no one's gonna get my costume except for teachers." Cherry said as she held her magic wand in her arm.

"I agree with you there." Atticus smiled.

"Oh, well, you know how nonconformist I can be..." Cherry shrugged.

"Let's just hope we can stay in our desks long enough until the party." Mo encouraged.

* * *

They all went inside, made it to class, and luckily, since it was morning, they could hear the announcements since the other students were either falling or already asleep. There was something that woke everybody up though. There would be an early dismissal from school today for the haunting holiday.

"Well, at least everyone wakes up for when school is finally over." Mo said.

"Mm-hmm." Cherry and Atticus nodded.

"Just still can't believe none of them have gotten into any trouble for falling asleep." Mo said.

"What can ya do?" Cherry scoffed.

When the teacher started the lesson, the three friends did their best to take notes and pay attention while everyone else was either asleep, texting, or just making crude jokes with their friends.

 _'Stay focused and everything should be alright.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

Cherry looked miserable and long-suffering as always.

"I see where the gray hair comes from..." Mo mumbled about Cherry's stress levels in school due to everyone else.

The teacher did her best to ignore the misbehaving students, exhausted herself about telling them to keep it down or pay attention. The students were eager to get out and the teachers were rather relieved.

"Happy Halloween!" the principal told them all with a polite smile as they went off.

"I wonder how we got invited to the House of Mouse," Cherry said as she looked at her invite. "That place is exclusive."

"Yeah, not even my parents can get in!" Mo added.

"It must be because of everything good that we've done that and Cherry being the new artist for the cartoons." Atticus said.

"Well, I don't like to brag..." Cherry adjusted her glasses with a modest giggle.

"Probably..." Mo smirked. "You two sure made my life interesting. If it wasn't for Atticus though, Angel and I never would've gotten the home and family we'd always wanted."

"I suggest we go home and meet back in our usual place so we can get to the House of Mouse on time." Cherry proposed.

"I agree." Atticus nodded.

"Sounds good." Mo smiled.

Cherry went to her own home while Atticus and Mo went to the Bluth house to pick up their dogs.

* * *

"All right, puppies," Itchy smiled to his students. "The humans are being let out of school early today to celebrate Halloween. Now, why don't we talk about our plans, hmm?"

Patch raises up his paw.

"Patch?" Itchy looked to him.

Patch cleared his throat and made the others look to him. "Tonight, I plan on going with Cherry, Atticus, and Mo over to the House of Mouse!" he proudly announced. "We have been invited by Mickey Mouse himself to attend!"'

This really won the others over.

"Wow, I'm impressed!" Itchy was even excited.

"Thanks, Lucky is even coming with us since he was also invited." Patch smiled.

"Really now?" Copper, who was wearing a sheet over himself like a ghost, asked in mild interest.

Patch smiled and nodded. "This is going to be so exciting!"

"Sure sounds like it," Itchy smiled to him. "I hope you have a good time!"

"I'm sure that I will." Patch said.

Harold's car pulled up to the driveway and Anne-Marie left the car, dressed as Snow White.

"Looks like it's time for you pups to go home early too," Itchy smiled to the puppies. "Class Dismissed."

The puppies cheered and rushed off to get home to spend Halloween with their humans.

"Time to get back to Atticus and the others." Patch smiled.

"Happy Halloween, Patch." Colette smiled to the Dalmatian.

Patch smiled back to her. "Happy Halloween."

* * *

After a short while, Patch made his way back to Atticus. The house was more decorated now, Patrick and Emily were dressed like Prince Adam and Belle.

"Everything is perfect." Patrick said.

"Wow, Mom, these cobwebs look so real..." Atticus commented.

"They kind of are..." Emily smiled bashfully. "Someone's forgotten his dusting chores."

"And I wonder who that could be." Patrick said.

The couple shared teasing annoyed looks with each other.

Atticus slightly rolled his eyes to his parents. "Grown-ups are so weird..."


	3. Chapter 3

Darla came back with the cookie bowl, it was nearly empty right now, she was walking in with Amber, who was dressed as Princess Fiona from the Shrek movies.

"Well, hello, you two lovely princesses." Atticus said while giving a bow.

Darla gave the best curtsy she could. "Hercules..."

"Hero of all Heroes." Amber added, bending herself, slightly in her curtsy.

"Can we get going so we can meet Mo, Cherry, Dot, and Lucky so then we can all get going to the Halloween party at the House of Mouse?" Patch said excitedly.

"You guys are going to the House of Mouse?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, we got invitations, can't you go?" Darla looked to her best friend.

"My parents and I didn't get invited," Amber shrugged. "I hope you have a good time though."

Darla frowned, she wasn't sure if she wanted to go to the party anymore since Amber couldn't go.

"Oh, Amber, such a good thing you're here," Emily said before taking out an envelope. "This invitation to the Halloween party arrived and where it's for you, it must have gotten mixed up with our mail."

"Really now?" Amber took the invite.

"Yeah, guess the letter carrier got the letters confused on the way to ours and your house." Emily giggled.

Amber saw the invite had a Mouse logo on it which could only mean one thing...

"We're going to the House of Mouse!" Darla started to cheer.

"We're going to the House of Mouse!" Amber cheered with her, taking her hands and both girls jumped for joy. "We're going to the House of Mouse! We're going to the House of Mouse!"

"Then let's go!" Patch cheered while trying to get Atticus to move.

"Oh, my gosh..." Atticus shook his head at his dog.

Darla and Amber giggled as they followed Atticus out the door to go to the House of Mouse.

* * *

After they picked up Mo, Dot, Lucky, and Cherry they were ready to go to the House of Mouse with Forte coming along as well.

Amber giggled to Dot. "You make me think of me when I was around your age."

Dot, dressed as an angel, giggled herself and hugged Lucky, who was dressed as a doggy devil.

"Can you do any tricks?" Darla asked.

"Sure, give me a dollar." Cherry held out her hand as a joke.

"Okay." Darla said, giving her a dollar.

Cherry took the dollar and put it in her pocket. "Viola!" she smiled cheekily with a wave of her wand.

"I just got tricked, didn't I?" Darla pouted.

"Yep..." Cherry smirked that she was given a dollar.

"Cerise, give her her dollar back." Forte said firmly.

"Hey, she wanted a magic trick..." Cherry smirked, rather dastardly.

"Cherry, please..." Amber spoke up.

"All right, fine..." Cherry rolled out her sleeve, grabbed the dollar and gave it back. "Here ya go, Dimples."

"Thank you, Cherry." Darla smiled, taking her dollar back.

"Sure..." Cherry folded her arms.

"All right, how do we get to the House of Mouse?" Dot asked. "None of us have ever been there."

"There's directions on the invitations," Forte informed, then walked off the other way. "Everybody, follow me."

And so they did as the sun was setting quickly and there was chilly autumn wind in the air, setting the mood of the final evening of October that was celebrated with tricks, treats, and costumes.

"It sure is spooky, the perfect mood for Halloween." Patch smiled.

"I'll say..." Cherry giggled, showing her perky side.

"Someone's in a good mood..." Mo smiled a little.

"It's Halloween..." Cherry smirked back.

"Yep, when Halloween comes, Cherry's perky side comes out." Atticus told them.

"Ohh..." the others, except Forte and Patch replied then.

"The dark atmosphere..." Cherry looked around. "The screams of terror... The colorful costumes... I'M BACK!" she grinned wide and ran ahead of Forte.

"Wow, she's way more perky than she usually is." Atticus said.

"Wow, Lucky, you sure do look great in your costume." Patch smiled at his father figure.

"Yeah, much better than a ballerina tutu with a princess tiara." Lucky chuckled to his son figure.

"Yeah, that wasn't the best look for you, Dad." Patch said.

Lucky hid a small that Patch had called him 'Dad'.

* * *

After walking a while, they came up to a night club that had the House of Mouse logo on it with a young adult sized dog with buck teeth in a valet uniform. They had made it.

"That must be Max." Patch whispered.

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

"Hi, guys!" Max greeted with a smile. "You must be here for the Halloween party, huh?"

"Yeah, we all got invitations." Dot handed the envelope.

Max took it and looked through it. "You guys must be special if Mickey wants you here, this place is exclusive... I have to have special permission to bring a girl from school here," he then looked to them. "All right, you're clear to go through."

They all then walked into the building.

* * *

An unlucky white duck was dressed as a devil with a pitchfork and jumped in front of them to scare them. "BOO!"

"Hey, Donald," Atticus smiled, unfazed. "Happy Halloween."

"Aww, phooey!" Donald frowned that he was unable to scare anyone.

They then continued on to get seats.

Forte took them to a table. "You stay right here, I was asked to join a different table..." he told them and walked off. "Be good and stay out of trouble... That goes double for you, Cerise..."

"Okay..." Cherry said as she sent a quick text on her phone, then looked around in delight for the Halloween party.

"Gosh, sure are a lot of villains in this place tonight..." Amber remarked.

"Yeah," Atticus said. "Well, at least no one related to King Sombra is here."

This made everything go silent.

Cherry went to an app on her phone and played dramatic music on the table top.

"What was that?" Darla asked.

"That was the sound of doom for everybody around here." Cherry replied, dryly. She then looked up to Chernabog with wide eyes, but then looked flatly across the table.

"I sense darkness in your heart..." Chernabog said to her.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Cherry deadpanned.

Chernabog then went over to Atticus. "Did you say King Sombra?" He then asked.

"Um, yes, Chernabog, sir, I am his descendant AKA his nephew." Atticus told him nervously.

Chernabog was impressed with Atticus being the nephew of the evil King Sombra. "Well, blow me down!" he then grabbed his tiny hand and shook it firmly.

"Uhhh..." Atticus felt a little shaken, he may had been very strong, but that was still a little shocking.

"How's about you sit with the big boys?" Chernabog suggested, referring to himself and the rest of the villains.

"Do it, maybe you can find out if they're going to be up to anything evil so then we can stop them." Mo whispered.

"Yeah." Patch added.

Atticus nodded to them and gave a sinister look to the head of Bald Mountain. "You got it!"

* * *

Forte looked for the table he was given, looking all around.

"Yoo-hoo!" a female voice called with a wave of her red gloved hand. "Over here!"

"This isn't good..." Forte muttered to himself once he saw who he was supposed to be seated with. Cruella deVil, Captain Hook, Jafar, and even Ursula.

"Ah, Forte, it's so good to see you here." Cruella said.

"Have we met?" Forte folded his arms and avoided eye contact with her.

"Oh, come now, Forte, don't you remember the special times we spent together?" Cruella asked.

"I wish not to remember..." Forte felt creeped out by Cruella, even he had standards.

"Come sit..." Cruella forced him into a chair with them. "After all, we're all villains here..."

"Yes, especially since we have a descendant of King Sombra," Jafar smiled evilly after Banzai left him to get back to his table. "I just got word that someone named Atticus is the descendant of the evil King Sombra."

"Oh... Do tell..." Ursula smiled wickedly once she heard Atticus's name.

Forte looked nervous in his eyes, but luckily, he could hide it from his 'fellow villains'. Jafar told them everything he heard from Banzai and where they all were interested, but since Atticus was the cousin of Ariel, Ursula knew that Atticus's dark side would need some help over taking his body.

"We'll just need to figure out the right way to do it..." Ursula grinned maliciously as always. "Besides, that boy is also a relative to my sworn enemy, that little mermaid who stopped me from taking over the ocean!"

"Hmm... Maybe this will help," Jafar said, showing a vial with a dark red liquid potion inside. "This potion turns anyone who drinks it evil."

"Just like that?" Forte questioned.'

"But of course and I know the perfect victim for it..." Jafar chuckled darkly.

"Oh, but this is nice," Cruella grew melodramatic. "All treats, but no TRICKS! Why, if this were my club, I'd run things differently."

"Crash people?" Ursula suggested.

"Pillage and plunder?" Captain Hook suggested.

"Blah! Blah! Blah! All talk and no threat, what a bunch of dull villains!" Iago glared.

"Well, this year will be different," Jafar told his bird minion. "Not only are we going to bring back King Sombra's nephew, but I also got a trick for Mickey Mouse," he then took out an hourglass. "But you'll all have to wait until midnight." he then added with a wicked laugh.

 _'Oh, I hope Atticus doesn't drink that potion.'_ Forte thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

"Whoo!" the microphone wore a sheet over himself like a ghost to introduce the guests to the night they were in for tonight. "It's a Houseketeer Halloween! So grab your garlic and get set for America's Most Haunted, he's Count Mickeeeey Mouse!"

A vampire bat squeaked and flew on stage and poofed to be Mickey in a cape with fangs as the audience cheered for him.

"Velcome, velcome, my children..." Mickey greeted menacingly, though only playfully. "Oh, boy, I love Halloween!"

"Not as much as me!" Cherry actually called out and interacted.

"Please don't let this be embarrassing." Patch whispered to himself.

"Nice to see some Halloween spirit!" Mickey chuckled to Cherry's reaction. "Lots of haunted happenings around town. Why, Chernabog threw a big party. You know, it's easy to get to his house, just make a right on Bald Mountain."

Chernabog laughed as he pounded his large fist on his table. "It's funny because it's true!"

"Why, I even saw Hades," Mickey smirked to the god of death. "He was really painting the town dead!"

"HA! Love it." Hades smiled.

"Hey, I also heard there's a big shindig over at the Elephant Graveyard," Mickey continued as he looked to Simba and Nala. "It's BYOB: Bring your own bones!"

Ed the hyena cackled between the lion couple and snatched their dinner of the table.

"Now, before we start off some fun, I'd like to introduce my special guests for the evening," Mickey shined a spotlight on Cherry, Mo, Patch, Lucky, Dot, and Amber. "Come on up!"

They then got out of their seats and made their way to the stage. The audience cheered for them.

"I've heard a lot about you guys," Mickey smiled to them. "You've been on many amazing adventures."

"Yeah, here and there..." Mo smiled shyly with a shrug.

"Oh, I can't say I've really had a lot of adventures..." Amber spoke up.

"Yeah, but the ones that you have been on have been great." Patch smiled.

"I guess..." Amber smiled bashfully.

"I wanted you all to have a great Halloween tonight, as soon as I found out about you and where you lived, I knew I just had to meet ya," Mickey smiled gratefully. "This is such a big honor."

"The feeling's mutual, Mickey." Cherry replied.

* * *

Jafar found this as the perfect time to tell everyone about Atticus being the descendant of King Sombra as an early surprise. But before he could, Mickey released a cartoon to show everyone after allowing his special guests to sit back down. The cartoon was about Donald Duck's nephews getting revenge on him with Witch Hazel after giving them TNT for trick-or-treating instead of real candy and just took their candy.

 _'Well, that was just mean of Donald, I'm so glad he got what is coming to him in this cartoon.'_ Patch thought to himself.

Darla and Amber giggled at the funny parts of the cartoon, especially with Donald getting what he deserved for being mean to his own nephews.

"Yep, Donald definitely deserves this coming to him." Patch smirked.

"Yep..." Cherry agreed as she sipped her punch.

"Hey, guys, haven't any of you noticed that Jafar has been keeping his eyes on Atticus for quite sometime?" Mo asked.

"That's disturbing..." Amber looked nervous. "Those villains sitting together can't be a good sign and Maestro Forte's with them too."

"They probably think he's still evil..." Cherry shrugged. "He said though that I changed his ways... Somehow..."

"Yeah, but it is disturbing that Jafar has been keeping his eyes on Atticus." Patch said.

* * *

After the cartoon was over, everyone applauded. Cherry hummed the Trick or Treat song as she joined the others.

Jafar found this as the perfect time before Mickey would show another cartoon.

"You better go now..." Cruella encouraged.

"I will." Jafar whispered.

After the cartoon was over and Donald failed to scare the Beast, Mickey was about to introduce the next cartoon, but before he could, he noticed that Jafar was standing and which meant that he had something to say.

"Erm... Hang on a sec, folks," Mickey told the crowd as the big TV was ready to play the next cartoon. "It seems our old pal Jafar has a few words to say."

"Our old pal?" Cherry snorted.

" **SHUSH!** " Iago told her.

Cherry then slapped him out of her face.

"Nice one, Cherry." Mo smirked.

Patch then got on top of Iago to keep him still and to keep his beak shut, not liking the bird at all. Iago muffled in yelling.

"Now then, where was I?" Jafar rhetorically asked. "Ah, yes..."

The others then looked to the Arabian sorcerer and paid attention as he was on the spotlight now.

"I wonder what could be so important he couldn't wait?" Patch whispered to himself and Iago.

Iago growled.

"First, what a wonderful cartoon, Mickey, and second, I have an announcement for everyone to hear; it's about someone in this very room," Jafar announced. "And he is a special guest here and is also a descendant of the evil King Sombra himself!"

This made everyone else who hadn't heard about it yet, gasp.

"Oh, no..." Mo sunk in her seat a little.

Patch and Lucky grew frantic. Dot did not understand while Darla and Amber looked a little panicked.

"Cherry!" the others called to her.

"What?" Cherry looked to them, a little bored now that Jafar interrupted the cartoons. "Oh, right... Help. Police. Murder."

"The descendant of King Sombra is..." Jafar said before pointing to Atticus sitting with Chernabog. "Atticus!"

Chernabog playfully nudged Atticus's shoulder which made everyone look in shock and surprise.

"That's all I wanted to announce, please enjoy the rest of the night." Jafar said evilly.

"How can we enjoy with that!?" Lucky nearly scoffed.

Everyone agreed with Lucky, but of course Mickey knew that if anything could cheer everyone up it was a good cartoon. Mickey did an Addams Family intro for the next cartoon and showed a cartoon that wasn't really scary, but it was about him having a new house and there was a rhyming scene that wouldn't seem out of place in the world of Dr. Seuss.

"Hopefully this will calm everyone down," Atticus whispered. "How in the world did Jafar even find out that I was a descendant of King Sombra?"

"You'd be surprised what I can do..." Jafar leaned over to Atticus with a malicious smile. "I am a sorcerer after all because of that stupid Genie!"

"I know, but how did you find out about me being King Sombra's nephew?" Atticus asked quietly.

"All in great time boy..." Jafar cackled.

Atticus looked a little nervous, but kept up appearances for his sake.

"Quiet, I wish to be entertained by mild slapstick..." Forte shushed them so he could watch the cartoon.

* * *

The whole cartoon seemed to be very entertaining. Cherry seemed bored by it though. It wasn't scary, it did not even have ghosts or goblins. What a bore.

"Well, everyone seems to be calming down and enjoying the cartoon." Patch whispered to Lucky who gave him a look that he didn't seem to like.

"Yeah..." Lucky said softly. "I just don't like all these villains here..."

"I'm sure nothing will happen." Patch cooed.

"Patch, do you know what 'foreshadowing' is?" Lucky rhetorically asked.

"No, what is it?" Patch asked.

"It's when something is implied for now and to lead into something later," Lucky explained. "I got a feeling in my tail that this Jafar fella's gonna do something with Atticus and involve King Sombra's dark magic powers."

The cartoon ended with Mickey splashing a bucket of water on the robot and moving back to his old home with Pluto. Donald then tried to sneak up and scare the Fates, but of course, he had failed with them as well.

"Donald may be trying to scare everybody, but here's a story where he gets spooked himself." Mickey chuckled as he introduced a cartoon that had Goofy in a How To cartoon where he is a ghost to haunt Donald in a creepy old house.

Cherry smirked. All right, now she was going to see some action!

"This will be entertaining." Mo whispered.

"Shh." Cherry shushed, very excited right now.

Amber was watching in mild content. Darla looked over to the table Atticus was at and looked very nervous and worried for him. He was family to her now after all.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be alright through the whole night." Amber assured her best friend.

"I hope you're right..." Darla looked back with a relieved smile to her, she really loved her friendship with Amber.

Amber smiled and gave her a friendly hug back to calm her down. Darla smiled in the hug, but then sighed, feeling not so sure about tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

After the cartoon was over, everyone applauded.

"Oh, Goofy..." Lucky sighed and shook his head as he was still laughing even after the cartoon was over.

Speaking of which, Goofy came to them in a waiter uniform and wore a pumpkin on his hat with a notepad. "You rang?" he chuckled. "What can I get you all to eat?" he asked as he gave them their menu's.

"Pumpkin pie, please." Patch smiled.

"Make that two." Lucky also smiled.

Goofy smiled as he jotted down their order.

"Yeah, I haven't had pumpkin pie yet this year." Cherry agreed.

Goofy then decided to give them all pumpkin pie for their nightly treat and returned to the kitchen.

"Mm... I can already tell this pie is going to be delicious." Patch said before eating his slice.

"Makes me think of my childhood..." Cherry sighed dreamily. "Going on hay rides... Performing Monster Mash... Being someone I'm not... Oh, I just love Halloween."

* * *

Lucky and Patch both ate their slices and enjoyed them. While that was going on, Jafar was putting the potion in a goblet and where when they kicked Mickey and the others out, they would keep Atticus inside with them so then he would drink it and unleash his dark side. The next cartoon was rather dark and creepy, having very frightening ghost noises. Dot was really scared by the cartoon and held onto Lucky for protection.

"Don't worry, kid; it's just a cartoon, they can't hurt you." Lucky assured her.

Dot looked to him, she still hugged him and was now slowly calming down.

"Wow, this one is pretty scary." Patch said.

Cherry flinched at some scary parts, but she still had a smile on her face because it was so scary.

"Cherry, you confuse me sometimes." Mo said.

"Thanks!" Cherry grinned sadistically.

"I hope that someday, I'll understand you." Mo said.

"I don't know if we'll ever be able to understand her." Dot said.

"Some things can't be understood." Amber added.

Cherry gave them a look.

"What?" Dot asked.

"Oh, nothing..." Cherry shrugged.

"Okay?" Dot said, confused.

Cherry rolled her eyes and continued to watch the cartoon with them until it was all over. The entire cartoon was scary and entertaining.

* * *

"Man, Donald was harder to understand in the older cartoons." Cherry said to the others.

"How so?" Patch asked.

"Did we not watch the same thing?" Cherry deadpanned.

"Oh, right." Patch said.

"I worry about her sometimes." Darla whispered.

Amber nodded in agreement about Cherry's behavior.

"Well, at least nothing else bad has happened." Dot said.

"At least not yet..." Patch said to her.

Dot looked to him and looked very nervous now.

"Oh, sorry, Dot..." Patch frowned that he worried her.

"Don't worry, nothing bad is going to happen." Lucky assured her.

Dot cuddled with her dog again.

* * *

The silver canister was now given to them and Goofy gave them a Happy Halloween wish before going to his next table.

Cherry smiled, she removed the top, but saw that only pie crumbs were left. "HEY! Who ate our pie!"

There was then a loud burp heard from behind the kitchen doors.

"Oh, brother." Patch groaned.

Cherry put the top back on and folded her arms.

"Well, at least it can't get any worse." Lucky said.

"Stop saying that, that's just asking for something bad to happen." Cherry said to him.

"Little lady, you're with Lucky, you know why they call me 'Lucky'?" the male border collie smirked.

"Because of his good fortune." Patch answered with a smile, remembering that was how they had met.

"There's no such thing as luck." Cherry insisted.

"Trust us, when you're around Lucky, everything is good luck." Patch smiled.

"I bet..." Cherry folded her arms.

Lucky chuckled. "Ah, you'll turn up."

"Yeah." Patch agreed.

"Whatever, man!" Cherry leaned back and played with her deck of cards until Mickey would come back with more cartoons.

"Hey where are Jafar, Iago, Cruella, Captain Hook, and Ursula?" Patch asked as soon as he noticed the five not at their table.

This made the others look in curiosity then.

"This can't be good..." Darla pulled on her now looser curls to look more like Sleeping Beauty's hair. "There's the most dangerous villains of all time on the loose!"

"Calm down, I'm sure it's nothing serious." Amber cooed.

* * *

Cherry got out of her seat to see Forte was left behind. " **FORTE!** "

Forte let out a yelp, grabbing his chest. "Cerise, what are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?" he glanced down to her.

"Where's your 'new friends'?" Cherry asked, using air quotes.

"I-I don't know, they must be starting Jafar's plan." Forte said.

"Are you in on it?" Cherry poked her finger in his chest.

Forte took her hands and placed them not too far from her face so she couldn't hurt him anymore. "I'm just going along with it until you kids save the day..." he admitted. "They seem to refuse to believe that I can change because of a simple little girl who has something in her that I had never seen before... You, Cerise..."

"What about me?" Cherry glanced at him.

"Yeah, what about her?" Lucky asked after coming over.

"Cerise, I know you hate yourself, but I don't..." Forte lowered her hands and looked into her eyes. "I've always admired you since you were a little girl..."

"Was this before or after you scarred me for life and gave me a childhood pathological fear of pipe organs?" Cherry narrowed her eyes.

"I sincerely apologize for that..." Forte replied honestly. "Cerise, come here..." he put his arm around her. "I know you're not interested in the slightest, but I really do care about you. I realized why I did what I did... I was just jealous..."

"You're strange..." Cherry put his arm away.

"Jealous of what?" Lucky asked.

"Well, Cerise and I were both ignored," Forte explained. "Belle had the Master and the Master had Belle... The others were so insistent of becoming human again that they barely paid attention back to poor Cerise who was just split up from her family and celebrating her first Christmas without them and she was only a child..."

"Oh, my..." Lucky said, surprised.

"I felt bad for her..." Forte sighed. "I wanted to help her..."

Cherry looked away from Forte, she had her arms folded and she was looking around for the other villains.

* * *

Iago came back to the table to see a tray for him, but growled in disgust once he saw he was left with crackers.

"Alright, Bird, tell me what Jafar is up to!" Patch growled at Iago.

"Whoa!" Iago fluttered up in the air, glaring to the Dalmatian. "Watch it! You dont' sneak up on an endangered bird!"

"The only danger you're involved with will be this if you don't fess up." Cherry shook her fist at the parrot.

"You better fess up, Bird Brain." Patch said.

"What do I look like, Jafar's errand boy?" Iago snarled at them.

"Well... Yeah..." Lucky glanced to him.

"Well, okay... I guess I could tell ya..." Iago smiled evilly and eagerly, holding out his wing. "Five bucks each!"

"How does your life being spared sound?" Patch glared at Iago.

"Umm... Okay..." Iago chuckled nervously. "So, anyways, Jafar and the others are plannin' on makin' a few changes in this here House of Mouse... He wants to turn it into a House of Villains! So at the stroke of midnight, we're all gettin' together and there's gonna be a few changes around here!"

"And who is we?" Darla folded her arms at the bird.

"Hey, I'm just as evil as they are!" Iago scowled.

"Not really..." Cherry folded her arms. "The only thing evil you do is cause migraines and scream loud enough to wake up the dead."

"She's right." Patch said.

" **HEY, I'M TOUGH, JUST WATCH ME, I'LL SHOW YOU FREAKY GOODY GOODIES TONIGHT AT MIDNIGHT!** " Iago shouted at them and flew off, aggressively.

"My ear drums are bleeding." Cherry mumbled.

"We have to warn Mickey before it's too late." Patch said.

Mickey came out on stage with Goofy and they introduced the next cartoon which was a fairy type theme.

"Ooh." Dot said, interested.

Darla and Amber smiled, they knew this cartoon couldn't hurt Dot due to it having a fairy theme. Dot smiled eagerly as she decided to watch it in full content.

* * *

"All right, bad guys..." Cherry wandered backstage as the cartoon played. "Where are you?"

"Hey, you're not supposed to be back here!" a female mouse scolded her, wearing a cape.

"Minnie, you don't understand!" Cherry spoke up in defense.

"Yeah, it's the villains, they're planning on taking over and changing the House of Mouse into the House of Villains at the stroke of midnight!" Patch told her.

"Please take your seats!" Minnie whispered loudly, ushering them back to their table. "I'll admit to you though, I do have a funny feeling about the villains being out here all together, but don't worry, if anything's wrong, I'm sure Mickey will put a stop to it."

"Well, okay." Patch smiled.

"I'll get on it... Sorry about shoving you, it's club policy." Minnie told them and returned to her position.

Dot, Amber, and Darla laughed at most of the humor Goofy had in the cartoon, but grew worried when a demented little boy took away the fairy leader and was going to kill him.

"That boy is cruel." Dot frowned.

"I hate snobby people." Darla scoffed, folding her own arms.

The cartoon wasn't exactly scary, but it was humorous and adventurous, satisfying the audience. There was another applause as the cartoon ended.

"That was amazing." Lucky said.

* * *

Meanwhile, the villains returned to their table, minus Cruella.

"Say, isn't it time for your Halloween trick?" Iago prompted Jafar.

"Patience, Iago," Jafar told his bird. "Midnight nears...

* * *

"And now, put on your grim grins, for this Halloween treat!" Mickey introduced a Donald Duck cartoon featuring Huey, Dewey, and Louie with a gorilla escaped from the zoo.

"Ooh." Patch said.

"Why do I feel like this is gonna be painful for Donald?" Amber asked with a teasing giggle.

"Oh, I'm sure this will be painful for Donald." Darla added in.

"Who gets stuck with all the bad luck?" Lucky finished with a chuckle as they watched the cartoon together.

"That would be Donald, he always get stuck with bad luck at times." Patch added in.

Lucky laughed and ruffled up the top of his head.


	6. Chapter 6

The villains looked to each other, nodded, and started to sneak off backstage after the lights were dimmed for the cartoon. Forte lowered himself too, but came to Cherry's table and grabbed her out of her seat under the table and put his finger to her mouth to shush her.

Cherry got him off of her. "A warning would've been nice!" she whispered sharply to him.

"I know, but they're on the move now." Forte whispered to her.

"Really?" Cherry lifted the tablecloth a little and saw that Cruella, Captain Hook, Jafar, Iago, and Ursula were missing. "How do you suppose we fix this then?" she looked at the court composer.

"We have to stop them from accomplishing Jafar's plan." Forte said.

"Who is we?" Cherry sounded not interested and cynical as always.

"Don't you want to help stop them from taking over?" Forte asked.

Cherry shrugged. "Guess it beats sitting around doing nothing."

"Exactly, just follow my lead..." Forte told her. "I thought you loved Halloween."

"I'm a hard person to please..." Cherry snootily shut her eyes.

"I know." Forte said before making his way to the backstage with Cherry.

Cherry followed, carefully and quietly.

Forte snaked behind her, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry about this, Cerise."

"What?" Cherry looked to him.

Forte snapped his fingers so she would be under his control now.

"Yes, Maestro Forte, what can I do for you?" Cherry droned, now hypnotized.

"Forte, why is Cherry under your control?" Patch asked after noticing it.

"Shh..." Forte shushed him.

Patch put his paw to his mouth.

"We're going to help try to stop Jafar's plan, we just have to keep the truth under wraps." Forte bent down to the puppy's height and lifted his ear to tell him the details.

"Oh, okay." Patch smiled quietly.

Cherry looked mindless and looked around as her eyes were now bright green.

"Did you have to hypnotize her?" Patch asked.

"It was the only way to get her to do what I would want." Forte folded his arms slightly. He then heard footsteps and hid Patch behind his arms, holding the puppy securely as one of his fellow villains walked over to them.

* * *

"That was close." Patch whispered.

"Ah, Maestro, so good to see you..." Ursula let one of her tentacles touch his face.

Forte grimaced, trying to ignore the tentacle. "Evening, Ursula..."

"Oh, you brought a hostage, have you?" Ursula smirked as she put her hands together down to Cherry, unaware that she had been controlled by Forte.

"Yes... Cerise is my hostage and she's going to help us bring down the House of Mouse," Forte informed, lying though. "Isn't that right, Cerise?"

Cherry shut her eyes, shook her head, then looked angry. "Down with Mickey Mouse!" she proclaimed evilly.

"Such an obedient girl." Ursula smiled evilly.

"She was taught by the best..." Forte patted Cherry on her head.

"How much longer?" Patch whispered.

Forte struggled to keep Patch in his grip.

"Just a few more minutes..." Ursula laughed as she went off.

Forte then accidentally dropped Patch, unable to carry him any longer. Patch began to sneak away, trying to not get caught by Ursula. Forte whispered good luck to Patch, but unfortunately, Ursula had caught him by one of her tentacles, but she was surprised as he now began to use his strength.

" **GET OVER HERE!** " Ursula demanded, trying to trap him.

"Sorry, sister, but you're gonna have to do a lot better than that to get me!" Patch laughed as he freed himself.

Ursula glared at him, but then saw that Patch had gotten to Atticus's side, telling her he was his pet. "Don't get comfortable, Puppy..." she cackled. "Atticus won't seem like himself in a little while."

"Atticus, thank goodness you're okay!" Patch sounded relieved.

"I assure you, Patch, I will never change." Atticus said.

Chernabog knew that Patch would be a problem, but if he could get both Atticus and Patch to drink the potion then they would both be on their side. The cartoon was nearly over, once it would be finished, it would strike midnight.

"Uh-oh, it's almost midnight." Patch said, very worried.

"I'm having Cinderella flashbacks..." Atticus shook, unaware of the incoming danger. "Don't worry, if anyone tries anything, they have to answer to me!"

"They'll have to answer to both of us." Patch said.

"That's my puppy." Atticus chuckled proudly.

Patch smiled back to him.

* * *

The cartoon ended with Donald and the gorilla crying from the grenade filled with tear gas that the nephews launched for the gorilla.

"That was hilarious." Darla said.

Dot was still laughing, even holding her tiny body.

"That was a good one." Mo agreed.

Amber smiled. Even the hyenas from Pride Rock loved the cartoon. Their laughter was going to be cut short however.

"It's midnight!" Jafar called.

Ursula grabbed Minnie by one of her tentacles.

"Sorry, Minnie, but we don't wanna be dull villains on Halloween." Jafar smirked.

Minnie struggled to get free, but was unable to. Jafar then signaled Captain Hook who got the message and went off to signal to Cruella. Cruella gave a thumb's up with a malicious smile and her other hand over the power switch.

* * *

"Okay, everybody, now it's time for a change of pace." Mickey announced.

"Light's out!" Cruella grinned as she shut the lights out, shocking the crowd.

"What's going on with the lights?" Atticus asked.

Mickey looked around to try to find the source of the light's being switched off.

"Right you are, Mickey!" Forte came behind the mouse, startling him.

"It's Halloween, you know," Jafar smirked. "And with just the right tough..."

Music suddenly came on, leading up to a villain song.

"Oh, no," Patch said. "Come on, Atticus, we have to stop this!"

"Come on!" Atticus told his puppy.

Atticus and Patch were going, but then Chernabog jumped in front of them and grabbed them in his hand, laughing at them.

"Let us go!" Atticus grunted as they tried to break free.

"How come we can't break free?" Patch asked.

"Aww... What's the matter?" Chernabog asked them softly, but still had his vile grin. "I thought you liked to party with the big boys!"

Cherry looked menacing as she held her cards in her hand and waved her wand.

"Let me see that..." Jafar took Cherry's toy magic wand and decided to hex it, then gave it back. "Here you go."

Cherry grinned, she then waved her magic wand and it could do actual magic this time and it made her laugh evilly at the chaos.

"Uh-oh, Cherry, snap out of it!" Darla screamed.

"Sorry about this, Cherry." Lucky said before biting on her right leg.

Cherry growled in pain, she then yelled out and grinned wickedly to him about to grab him. Lucky yelled out and ran off to avoid her.

"Get back here, dumb mutt!" Cherry grabbed her wand and chased him.

"I thought that would break the trance!" Lucky cried out while running away from her.

"You thought WRONG!" Cherry laughed as she zapped her wand to hit him. "Time for you to change your name to 'Unlucky'!"

But unfortunately for her, the hit didn't hit him, but just missed. Cherry growled as she gripped onto her wand. Cruella released hitch-hiking ghosts from a prop box. Captain Hook carried Mickey by his hook while Ursula had Minnie still in her tentacles. Darla, Amber, and Dot tried to run off as the villains were taking over the House of Mouse. But they didn't get far as Gaston had stopped them from going anywhere. The three girls screamed and held each other. Jafar raised his snake staff as he made the clock tick to midnight and gave the club an evil makeover.

"The House of Mouse is history!" Ursula laughed with her fellow bad guys.

Atticus and Patch continued to try to break free from Chernabog's grip. Ghosts and vampire bats filled the house as the villains took over.

Mo rushed to do something, but she stopped as soon as she saw the evil cats she and her dogs hated, Si and Am. "Get outta my way, fur faces!"

"No, this is what you get for always tormenting us!" Si and Am glared.

"Oh, come on, it was just harmless pranks..." Mo shrugged.

Si and Am screeched and started to attack her worse than they ever did to Lady when Junior was first born and Aunt Sarah was asked to look after her. Mo screamed from the impacts, wishing Angel was there.

"Well, look who's here..." a familiar female voice said as Atticus still struggled.

"Just another face in the crowd..." the other female voice said.

It was Anastasia and Drizella, Cinderella's step-sisters.

"Oh, great, it's Drizella and wait, Anastasia? I thought you had changed?" Atticus asked.

"Some things change, some things don't!" Anastasia laughed wickedly.

Drizella cringed slightly, finding Anastasia's evil laugh to be quite annoying, but kept an evil smile on Atticus. "This'll show _you_ for helping Cinderella at the Ball!"

The step-mother came over to her daughters, smiling evilly while hiding something. Atticus still struggled to get free, not understanding why he or Patch couldn't. Mo was withering on the floor while Si and Am managed to take her down and they nuzzled against each other, purring together. Maleficent saw Chernabog, she turned into her dragon form and joined by his side.

"Love yer work." the big bad wolf told her.

Kaa was trying to hypnotize Minnie.

"Minnie, don't look into his eyes!" Atticus told her.

Minnie tried her very best to avoid the snake's hypnotic gaze. Even the Queen of Hearts was there with her card army.

"Whose bright idea was it to bring all of the Disney villains here?" Patch asked.

"Whoever it was, I'm gonna have a few choice words with them..." Mo groaned. "Owch..."

" **OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!** " the Queen of Hearts called as she stood behind a panicked Belle, Aurora, and Cinderella.

Mickey and Minnie were being kicked out of the House of Mouse and the House of Mouse now became the House of Villains.

"Hey, you stupid cats, leave my girlfriend alone!" Atticus glared Si and Am.

Si and Am screeched and hissed at him.

"Ah, SHUT UP!" Cherry slapped Atticus in the face, not caring if it hurt her hand.

"Cherry!" Atticus gaped at her. "How could you betray us like this?"

"You snooze, you lose, Geek Detective!" Cherry scoffed.

"Forte, release for your control now!" Patch growled.

"Who says I'm in control?" Cherry grinned maliciously.

"What?" Atticus and Patch asked her.

Cherry grinned to Forte. "I was never under YOUR control!" she pointed to him. "I got over that eons ago!"

"Cherry, I know you wouldn't turn evil!" Mo argued. "Stop it!"

"Get them out of here!" Cherry told the villains on full command. "Only evil is allowed in here!"

The villains did like her moxie, but saw her something useless and decided to throw her out as well with the others, minus Atticus and Patch.

* * *

Cherry blinked as she was thrown out. "HEY!" she rushed back to the doors, but they shut on her and the card guards stood in front of the doors to keep anyone good on the outside.

Mickey and Minnie frowned as they were kicked out of their own club and they now feared the worst. Before anything else, Jafar snapped his fingers and the hex was taken off Cherry and her wand, no longer finding any use for her.

Cherry did not change after the cue from Jafar, but her wand did return to being an ordinary prop. "Well... At least I'm a good actress..."

"What're you talking about?" Mickey asked.

"I was acting..." Cherry chuckled nervously. "I thought maybe if I acted like a villain, I could find a way to stop this whole mess."

"Well, it almost worked just a little too much." Amber said.

"Wait, where are Atticus and Patch?" Mo asked.

"They must still be in there!" Darla cried as she leaned against the doors, trying to see what was happening.

Jafar was coming on stage as Chernabog still had Atticus and Patch in his hands.

"We gotta stop them!" Mickey was still determined.

"Yeah, before they do whatever they're planning on doing to them." Lucky said.

"Well, I'm going in!" Mickey insisted. "Who's going with me?"

"I am!" Lucky narrowed his eyes. "Besides, Patch is there and I need to be with my boy! Erm... Good young friend!"

Donald and Goofy also volunteered.

"I'm going in there too." Mo narrowed her eyes.

Cherry gave thumb's up of luck while she decided to look after Dot, Darla, and Amber.


	7. Chapter 7

"Now that the House of Mouse is our house, things are going to be a little different," Jafar smiled evilly as he sat on a throne on the stage as Chernabog still carried Atticus and Patch in his hands. "Now, boys, why you two have a drink?" he then suggested, taking out a goblet and a bowl.

Chernabog grinned, then forced Atticus and Patch to the sources of the drinks to refresh themselves and change dramatically, but of course, it wouldn't work.

"Just think of all the magic you two will gain by drinking these drinks," Jafar tempted the two. "It might even help you both unleash some hidden magic with in you both."

"Really?" Atticus and Patch asked tempted and were then placed on the stage.

"Really... You should unleash the magic!" Jafar insisted.

Atticus and Patch looked to each other, very curious if they should or not.

Jafar gave them both the goblet and bowl filled with the potion. "I realize that you've always been an outcast," he then began to sing. "It's not everyone at school who likes to think, To find a student that's like you, I've had one or maybe two, But the good ones disappear before I blink~"

"Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh, Oh, wuh-oh-wuh~" The Disney Villains chorused.

"Now I understand you have your reservations," Jafar continued. "It's hard to have a brain as large as yours, But if we don't win these games, Well, I think I've made it plain, What will happen if we have the losing scores!"

"Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh, Oh, wuh-oh-wuh," The Disney Villains continued. "Unleash the magic, Unleash the magic, If we lose, then you're to blame (ah, ah-ah-ah), They all have used it, Maybe abused it (ah-ah-ah), So then why can't we do the same?, Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh, Oh, wuh-oh-wuh~"

"Call it power, call it magic, If we lose, it will be tragic," Jafar continued. "More important is the knowledge we have lost, A chance like this won't come again, You'll regret not giving in, Isn't understanding magic worth the cost?"

This began to get to Atticus and Patch both curious again if they should unleash their magic, gaining all the magic they'd imagine.

"Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh, Oh, wuh-oh-wuh," The Disney Villains continued. "Unleash the magic, Unleash the magic, We're not friends here after all, Our only interest, In this business (ah-ah-ah) , Is seeing Mickey Mouse fall, Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh, Oh, wuh-oh-wuh~"

"What I'm suggesting's very simple," Jafar tempted. "And since it's win-win on all scores, You only want to learn about the, Magic that you have stored, And as for me and all the others, We only want what we deserve, That our side will clinch the win, And my legacy will endure~"

Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Mo, and Lucky all looked and saw what was going on and began to run and try to get on the stage before it was too late.

"Unleash the magic, Unleash the magic," The Disney Villains continued. "If we lose, then it's a crime, But we can win it, If you begin it (ah-ah-ah), It's up to you two to not fail this time~"

The Disney villains chanted for Atticus and Patch to drink the potion and unleash the magic. Atticus and Patch looked nervous at first, then around everyone around them and narrowed their eyes in determination. Mo and Lucky ran to try to stop Atticus and Patch from destroying their lives, but they appeared to be too late.

"Imagine all we'll learn by setting it free," Atticus and Patch began to each other in unison. "Now winning this battle depends on you and me, And what doors might open if I try to use it."

All the Disney villains continued to chant for them to drink the potion and unleash the magic.

"But the magic's really what we want to see." Atticus and Patch said about to drink the potion.

The Disney villains continued to chant while Mo and Lucky still came to stop the madness while Mickey, Donald, and Goofy waited off stage.

"Atticus, Patch, no!" Mo and Lucky cried out.

"NOW!" All the Disney Villains replied.

Atticus and Patch both then drank the entire potion, leaving the goblet and bowl empty. It had been too late. Atticus and Patch squeezed their eyes shut and their bodies started to shake. Then two beams of dark magic shot up, starting to transform them. Mo and Lucky flinched from the glowing beam. After the transformation, Atticus and Patch were then lowered and looked rather menacing.

* * *

"NO!" Lucky howled for Patch.

Atticus and Patch then opened their eyes which were like Nightmare Moons except their eyes were also like King Sombra's eyes and where they both laughed evilly and where their new forms were like their Equestrian forms, but more evil and dark. Mo and Lucky held each other in dismay.

"All right, Jafar," Mickey stormed over on the stage. "You've had your fun. Now I'm here to set things right, and I brought my boys!"

"Ahem." Mo looked at him.

"Oh, and girl." Mickey then quickly added.

"Thank you." Mo said firmly.

Mickey then signaled for Donald and Goofy to join him on stage. Donald and Goofy joined, trying to look menacing like they did in Kingdom Hearts.

"So, are you gonna get off my stage or are we gonna have to make you?" Mickey firmly put his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, are you gonna get off the stage or are we gonna have to make you?" Lucky asked the evil sorcerer.

Jafar had an unimpressed look on his face. He then cleared his throat and made his fellow villains join him.

"I guess they wanna do this their way..." Lucky chuckled nervously, backing up.

Atticus and Patch even joined the villains' sides.

"Atticus, it's me, Mo!" the street urchin girl cried. "You'd never hurt me!"

"Patch, it's me too!" Lucky added.

* * *

However, they were all kicked right out of the club again.

"So, how did it go?" Cherry asked sarcastically as she played with her fake magic wand.

"How do you think it went?" Lucky glared at her.

"Oh, I bet it was so lovely and that they gave you flowers and chocolates for your heroism!" Cherry smiled sarcastically, being more snarky than usual right now. "Did they ask for your hands in marriage?"

"Are you always like this?" Lucky asked, annoyed.

"You get used to it." Mo told him.

"Nice try, Mickey..." Jafar smirked as the audience laughed at the good guys' misfortune. "But you, Goofy, that ironically named mutt, that street mouse, and especially that scaredy duck, are about to get a real fright!" He then put on a cartoon for the guests to watch while they would enjoy their freedom and victory.

"Oh, this is going to be entertaining." Atticus said evilly.

"Much." Patch agreed with a cackle.

The cartoon was Donald with his nephews again, he was scaring them by being a serial killer and they would get back him in a very gruesome way, even for a kid's cartoon.

"I'm going to try to stop them!" Minnie sounded firm. "After that cartoon, I'm gonna show Jafar I mean business!"

"Count me in." Amber sounded firm as well.

Darla was shocked, she never saw this side of Amber before, but decided to help. Dot clung onto Lucky, just glad he was at least okay and not severally hurt. Lucky smiled and gave her a small lick to the face.

Dot giggled. "Good boy!" she beamed and pet him on the head.

* * *

"As soon as that cartoon is over, we're going to tell Jafar that we mean business." Amber said.

"Right!" Darla pounded a fist into her open hand, looking rather evil, but for the bad guys and not changing back to her old self.

"And I'll be right here arranging for your victory party..." Cherry deadpanned as she threw her wand up in the air and tried to catch it over and over.

Lucky caught the wand, unable to resist. "Sorry..."

"Hey!" Cherry tried to get the wand out of his mouth. "Let go! That was a birthday present for me from Teller!"

"Sorry, but I'm a dog, you should have seen this coming." Lucky muffled.

" **LET GO!** " Cherry grunted.

"Drop it." Amber gave him a dog command.

Lucky opened his mouth then.

Cherry fell back with her wand and fell into a puddle. "Whoa!" She then checked her wand and breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, no bite marks... Only drool."

"Eww!" Amber and Dot winced.

Cherry wiped her wand against her suit to get the drool off.


	8. Chapter 8

"YEAH!" the villains cheered inside the house after the cartoon ended.

"Now what do we do?" Goofy pouted.

"Step aside, boys, we'll take care of Jafar," Minnie stormed inside. "Come on, girls!"

Amber and Darla followed her with pleasure.

"Whoa! I've never seen Minnie angry like that." Goofy said, shocked.

"Huh... I have..." Mickey replied dryly.

"And now, I've saved the best for last." Jafar smiled to his fellow villains.

"Listen, you!" Minnie's voice was heard.

Everybody turned and scowled to the female mouse and her friends.

"We're giving you and all other villains just 30 seconds to turn this back into the House of Mouse starting right now!" Darla folded her arms.

"Yeah!" Amber added, firmly.

Minnie then started to count down.

"Get them out of here!" Patch growled.

Jafar gestured for Captain Hook to come over. Hook did come, he picked them up by his hook and carried them out of the club.

"Now, let's heat things up with a twisted tale that Mickey and Minnie will find a real scream!" Jafar smiled evilly.

Minnie screamed as she fell with Darla and Amber outside of the club.

"Roll it, Big Bad!" Atticus called to the sound booth for the next cartoon.

The Big Bad Wolf took a deep breath and he huffed and puffed and blew the cartoon in to show Mickey and Minnie starring in a Hansel and Gretal cartoon. All of the villains, Atticus, and Patch began to enjoy the cartoon.

* * *

"Great plan, Minnie..." Darla sighed.

"Oh, it's hopeless, the villains are gonna take over the town!" Dot cried out.

"Well, I'm afraid to say it guys, but not even magic can fix this..." Cherry sighed.

"Magic..." Mickey paused to think, then snapped his fingers. "That's it! I know how to beat Jafar! Cherry, give me your wand."

"This was a birthday present from Teller the magician!" Cherry held her wand close to her face.

"Please, Cherry, just this once." Mickey said.

"I can't, it's too special..." Cherry held it.

"Maybe your wand can help us..." Mickey urged. "You remember my short The Sorcerer's Apprentice?"

"Yeah..." Cherry giggled. "Funny thing too... Penn and Teller themselves introduced that in Fantasia... I remember... I hated Penn... I called him an annoying fat guy... But this is a prop wand... It can't do anything..."

"How do you know for sure?" Lucky asked.

"Because, Penn's said it hundreds of times, there's no such thing as real magic!" Cherry replied. "Like, oh, I dunno... Alakablam, alakazoom, making an elephant land on my head and go boom!" she then recited.

Suddenly an elephant dropped from the sky and landed on her. It then got up off the ground and walked off after flattening her.

"All right, who's the comedian!?" Cherry popped herself up on her feet then.

"That was all you, Cherry, that elephant appeared after you recited that spell." Darla said.

Cherry looked to the wand. "What kind of wand is this!?"

"Didn't you get some kind of note about it?" Amber asked.

Cherry hummed and tried to think back.

* * *

 ** _Flashback, a few days ago..._**

 _Cherry was given a package in the mail and she opened it. "Oh, wow!" she took out the wand, she then saw a card and glanced through it. "Blah, blah, blah, Happy Birthday... Blah, blah, blah... Magic is in your hand now... Blah, blah, blah, I know you'll use it for good and not evil... Blah, blah, blah, this is a real life magic wand like your Equestrian medallion, blah, blah, blah... Have a Happy Halloween... Blah, blah, blah... Anything else? Blah, blah, blah..." she then threw the note over her shoulder and smirked about getting a wand from a real life famous celebrity magician._

 ** _Flashback Ends_**

* * *

"Seriously?!" Lucky asked, frustrated.

"Meh." Cherry shrugged.

"Daisy, get my sorcerer robe." Mickey told the female duck with a witch's hat.

Daisy nodded and went to do just that.

"Get ready, Jafar..." Mickey challenged, very serious right now.

"Cherry, try to use the wand on me now." Lucky suggested.

"Why?" Cherry asked as she held the wand securely in her hands.

"I don't like it, but I think I'm gonna have to face Patch with magic of my own." Lucky sighed.

Cherry frowned a little with a shrug, but she waved the wand. "Um... 'Life can go to the dogs and be very tragic... Bless this collie with the gift of supernatural magic'!" she then recited and zapped Lucky with the wand.

Lucky yelled out a little from the blast, but he got over it and he looked brave and ready. "Let's do this..." he demanded, but sighed. "It's gonna be hard, but I have to get my little Patch back."

"I wonder why Teller would give me a real magic wand..." Cherry mumbled to herself.

"Because I've always believed in you." Teller came right behind her.

Cherry yelled out, jumping backward. "Teller, you scared me!"

"Happy Halloween." Teller grinned innocently.

"Cherry, let's join in to get back the Atticus we know and love." Mo said.

"I... I don't know if I can do it..." Cherry gripped her wand.

"I gave you that wand for a reason," Teller put his hands on her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes, which made her blush to him, but she was still gripping onto his words as he said them to her. "Cherry, remember back in Las Vegas? You did amazing and incredible things and you can do them here too! Now, use your magic to bring back your friends back so you can all have a Happy Halloween! I believe in you, Cherry Butler, I always have."

"Th-Th-Thanks, Teller..." Cherry replied.

"So, what do you say, Cherry?" Mo asked. "Are you ready?"

"I,... I guess so..." Cherry said.

Daisy came back with Mickey's red robe and blue with white stars hat.

"Time to get ready..." Mickey replied firmly.

"What're you doing here anyway?" Cherry asked Teller. "Don't you have to take Penn's kids trick or treating or something?"

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" Dot added.

"I had a feeling Cherry was in trouble..." Teller explained. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to a dear good friend of mine... She's pretty smart, but needs extra help."

Cherry blinked, but tried to look stoic. "Why thank you, Teller..." she then looked away with a giggling blush. "He called me pretty..."

"Um, anyway, we better get inside." Darla said.

"Yeah." Dot smiled.

"Good luck..." Teller told Mickey and Cherry.

Cherry gulped, but she was going to go through with it.

"Alright, come on, let's get our friends and the House of Mouse back!" Lucky told them.

"Yeah!" Dot agreed.

"They better be ready because we are!" Mickey folded his arms.

"CHARGE!" Darla called.

"Yeah!" Amber added.

* * *

"YEAH!" the villains cheered as their cartoon ended.

They all snuck backstage. Goofy and Donald were preparing Mickey while Daisy and Minnie helped Cherry and Lucky.

"Let's do this thing." Lucky said, determined, cracking his knuckles.

The villains were enjoying their evening until they all saw Cherry, Lucky, and Mickey came back. Jafar even looked surprised and horrified.

'Merci, Cerise...' Forte thought to himself, grateful that Cherry was willing to risk her life to save the day.

"What are you three doing back in here?" Atticus asked darkly.

"We're getting the House of Mouse back and you're not gonna stop us!" Lucky scowled.

Patch laughed at him. "We'd like to see you try!"

"You guys asked for this!" Cherry growled.

Jafar then made a heat blast from his snake staff and threw it to them. Mickey grabbed the blast and shaped it into a ball, then pitched it like a softball back to the evil sorcerer. Jafar was surprised, but used his staff as a baseball bat.

"Patch, you take care of the mutt while I take care of the goth." Atticus said darkly.

Patch nodded and went to fight off Lucky.

"Listen, kid, I don't wanna do this..." Lucky said to the puppy. "You're like a son to me!"

"R-Really?" Patch asked before shaking his head and then firing a blast of dark magic at him.

Lucky's eyes widened, he then jumped high to avoid the blast. Donald jumped in the air to avoid that impact as it nearly hit him.

"I'm really sorry about this, Patch..." Lucky sighed, he then put a cloth over himself and disappeared in thin air, making the cloth fall to the floor, he then came up behind Patch and kicked him with his lower hind legs.

This caused for Patch to howl out of pain.

"You'll pay for that!" Patch growled and blasted Lucky with a beam of magic.

Lucky whined from the beam, grunting and trying to stay strong.

* * *

"You're going down, Emo!" Atticus told the girl who was supposed to be his best friend.

"What is with you people!?" Cherry growled. "I'm not Emo, I'm freakin' GOTH!"

"Whatever!" Atticus glared at her.

"How do you think the battle between Jafar and Mickey is going?" Dot asked Darla and Amber.

"I'm sure Mickey knows what he's doing." Amber smiled.

Mickey threw a heat blast ball to Jafar. Jafar missed and the ball knocked off Captain Hook's hat.

"Well, he sure did make Captain Hook's hat fall off." Darla giggled.

"Come on, Mickey, win this for us!" Dot bit her lip anxiously.

"Go, Mickey!" Darla and Amber cheered.

Mickey threw another heat blast ball. Jafar hit the ball which knocked Mickey's sorcerer hat off, which worried some of the others. Patch and Atticus hit Lucky and Cherry with two super powerful magical spheres. Cherry and Lucky grunted, they felt doomed now.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" Cherry cried out.

Atticus and Patch were about to finish them off.

* * *

Anastasia snuck backstage and went to use the local payphone and made a call.

Within moments, there came a familiar former street rat on a magic carpet. "What is it?"

"Mickey, Cherry, and Lucky are about to lose!" Anastasia pointed inside the club. "Jafar's leading them!"

Aladdin took out a lamp, knowing exactly what to do. "I know exactly what to do." he then said before flying the magic carpet to the club.

"Oh, hurry, Aladdin!" Anastasia begged.

Darla, Amber, and Dot were very nervous that Cherry, Mickey, and Lucky had lost against Atticus, Jafar, and Patch.

"What do we do now?" Goofy asked.

The magic carpet flew over with its new owner now.

"The lamp!" Aladdin told them, tossing his magic lamp to them. "Use the lamp!"

"The lamp? Of course, we can use the lamp to trap Jafar in it." Dot smiled.

"Of course!" Darla beamed. "Thanks, Al!"

Aladdin smiled to them and continued to fly off.

"But how do we cure Atticus and Patch?" Cherry wondered.

"We'll worry about them later, we have to bring down the lead rogue first..." Forte whispered, putting his arm around her in a comforting way.

"Mickey, quick use the lamp!" Dot called out as she tossed it to him.

Mickey carefully caught the lamp and smirked as he rushed to Jafar. Jafar stood, stoic as always, but the lamp made the other villains flee away in terror, even if the lamp couldn't effect them in any way, but only Jafar.

"Quick, we have make sure that Atticus and Patch don't stop Jafar from being sucked into the lamp." Lucky said to Cherry.

Cherry nodded. "Let's go, Dog!"

The two then went off.

* * *

Atticus and Patch glared to Mickey, standing protectively in front of Jafar. Jafar sneered to Mickey as his new minions blocked the lamp's magic and energy.

"Hey, Patch!" Cherry called. "You wanna play 'Fetch'!?"

Patch growled, but then his eyes widened.

Cherry waved her magic wand. "Come here, boy!"

"Hey, Atticus, you wanna fight me?" Lucky challenged. "Magic against magic?"

This, of course, got Atticus's attention. "Well, if you say so!"

Lucky grinned with a chuckle. Atticus got out of Jafar's way.

"Come here, boy!" Cherry called in a baby voice to attract Patch to come to her. "Come get the stick, boy! Come and get it! Come here, boy!" she then threw the wand.

Patch yipped and started to chase the wand to catch it and bring it back to her, unable to fight his puppy instincts.

"Oh, no, this is bad, this is very bad." Jafar said in a panic.

Patch came back with Cherry's wand and dropped it in front of her feet.

"Good boy!" Cherry beamed, picking up her wand and petting him with her other hand.

Patch smiled and panted, looking playful again.

"That's very good... BOY!" Cherry repeated and then zapped him instantly to turn him back into a good dog and not an evil one.

This caused for him to howl.

"Sorry, Patch, but this hurts..." Cherry said, then thought about it a moment, then continued to focus. "Me and you!"

* * *

While that was going on, Atticus and Lucky were doing a magic duel and where Jafar was now being sucked into the lamp.

" **NOOOOOO!** " Jafar yelled out as he tried to escape, but was unable to.

"A million and one cosmic powers..." Amber started.

Mickey held onto the lamp as Jafar was sucked away to never be seen or bothered with again.

"Itty bitty living space." Dot finished with a smirk.

After he was sucked into the lamp, Atticus and Patch had turned back to their normal good selves.

"Phew!" Lucky panted. "I don't know how you people live with your magic!"

Cherry then turned Lucky back into a normal dog and Halloween in the House of Mouse could carry on.

"I'm afraid you bad guys have to leave..." Forte folded his arms to the other villains, revealing his true self.

"But, you're bad too!" Hades pointed out.

"Sorry, but I've turned the desks, it seems..." Forte chuckled.

"Turned the tables!" Cherry corrected and face-palmed. "Ugh!"

"That's right, he's turned the tables which means he's a good guy now." Darla told them.

"You're a traitor!" Gaston sneered to him.

"Get out of my face, you brainless pretty boy..." Forte shoved him back, despite being a weary old man, he had a lot more powerful strength.

"Sorry, bad guys, but your show's cancelled!" Amber glared to them.

"Yeah!" Dot glared to them as well.

"Oh, bad luck!" Cherry out her hands in her suit pockets. "Don't worry, maybe you can try again next year!"

The villains growled, they had no other choice but to leave and the House of Mouse was brought back to normal for everyone and where this made everyone else cheer out of joy.

"Well..." Darla started to yawn with a small smile and looked rather sleepy. "It's kinda getting kinda more or less rather _late_!"

"You couldn't be more right," Mickey said to her. "I think we oughta wrap up productions!"

"That was our show, everybody!" Amber waved to the crowd.

"See ya real soon!" Dot added, also waving to the audience.

"BOO!" Donald came behind everybody, dressed like Jafar.

"Sorry Donald, but Goofy already beat ya to it." Atticus said, pointing to Goofy who was wearing a Jafar costume as well.

"Aw, phooey..." Donald mumbled in defeat and misfortune.

Goofy chuckled to the crowd. Everybody clapped one last time and they took their leave to return home. Anastasia smiled as she leaned behind the door and saw what had happened.

"So, you really weren't turned back to evil, you were only acting evil." Lucky said to her.

"I'll admit it, I didn't like Cherry and Atticus at first, but I like them..." Anastasia admitted. "Besides, they got me a boyfriend, even if Mother told me to never see him again."

"So, you learned how to stop following someone else's orders and started following your heart, huh?" Lucky asked.

"Exactly!" Anastasia said to him, that was exactly what Cinderella said to her to let her be with the village baker she fell in love with. "I was under a lot of pressure... Mostly because of Drizella and Mother's bossiness."

"I knew you still had a heart, Anastasia!" Atticus said to her.

Anastasia giggled. "Of course!"

"Well, it's great to see you again, Anastasia." Atticus smiled.

"Great to see you too..." Anastasia admitted. "We should really meet at Cinderella's place sometime, it's been a perfectly perfect year so far."

"Yes, it has..." Mo agreed, coming to her boyfriend's side.

"Oh, who's this?" Anastasia asked.

"Anastasia, this is my girlfriend," Atticus introduced. "Her name's Monique, but you can call her 'Mo'."

"Oh, nice to meet you." Anastasia greeted the former street urchin.

"The feeling is mutual..." Mo waved back. "I'd like to go to Cinderella's place too..." she then looked back to Atticus. "Would that be allowed even though we're not royalty?"

"Yes, because we're practically family." Atticus said.

Mo smiled about that.

"We'll have to catch her and ask first so we don't intrude." Anastasia suggested.

Cinderella picked up her dress skirts as she was about to leave with her husband, but she turned her head as she saw old familiar faces. "Cherry, Atticus, oh, hello, old friends!" she smiled to them fondly.

"Hello, Cinderella." Atticus smiled.

"H-Hello, Cinderella." Mo said with a curtsy.

"Why, hello there." Cinderella smiled to her, giggling at the curtsy.

"We were just talking with Anastasia," Cherry spoke up. "We were wondering, if it wasn't too much trouble... Could we come visit you and your prince?"

"I see nothing wrong with that," Cinderella smiled to them. "I've really missed you ever since you both found out who you really were and where you belonged. I'm happy for you though."

"We're happy too." Atticus smiled.

"I would like to meet both your families," Cinderella smiled before asking Mo. "Yours as well, Miss?"

"I think my mother would appreciate that..." Mo smiled. "Dad too, but... Mom's such a mom..."

Cinderella giggled. "I look forward to it," she told them. "Take all the time you need to decide to come, but let me know the day before so we can prepare... You know how it is in a castle, making special appearances."

"Yeah..." Cherry and Atticus remembered.

Cinderella had to get going now. "Good night!" she called to them so she could join her prince.

The others waved as Cinderella went off to continue her life happily ever after.

"Oops, I forgot to give her my name." Mo said, now realizing.

"She'll find out soon, Mo." Anastasia promised.

"Well..." Lucky yawned and stretched. "This is fun and all, but we should really get back home."

Dot clutched to Lucky as she felt sleepy.

"Come on, guys, this has been one wild Halloween." Amber giggled as she was happy again that things were back to normal.

"Teller?" Cherry called. "Teller, where are you? I... I wanna say thank you..." she then sighed and stared at the ground. "He must be gone now..."

"I'm sure he knows." Atticus assured her.

"Maybe..." Cherry sighed.

"Come along, time for bed..." Forte said as he carried Dot in his arms since she had fallen asleep.

* * *

They all then followed him back home so they could end their Halloween at the House of Mouse.

"You're welcome, Cherry..." Teller whispered as he watched them leave and his Equestrian medallion glowed as he held his hand around it.

"This was an intense Halloween." Patch said.

"Totally..." Darla said with a yawn.

Amber helped kept her standing so she wouldn't fall asleep in the middle of the street.

"And, Lucky, did you really mean what you said?' Patch asked.

"Hm... Which part, kiddo?" Lucky asked.

"When you said I was like a son to you." Patch said.

Lucky sincerely smiled. "You are... You remind me of me when I was a pup, of course you're like a son to me!"

Patch smiled, had slight tears, but gave him a dog hug back.

Lucky hugged back. "I'm really proud of you, no matter what."

"Thanks, Dad," Patch smiled. "I mean, Lucky."

Lucky chuckled. "Call me whatever you want, just not late for dinner."

"Don't worry, I won't...Dad." Patch smiled.

"And I love you... Son." Lucky smiled back.

The two then shared another dog hug with each other.

"Aw!" Dot, Darla, and Amber awed.

"Isn't that wonderful, Cherry?" Mo commented.

"Whatever." Cherry deadpanned as usual, but she actually had a smile, even enjoying this moment herself.

* * *

As soon as they all got to their homes, each of them took of their costumes so they could get to bed. Dot instantly went to bed as soon as she got to her room, too tired to even take off her costume.

"My parents called earlier," Patch told Lucky before he went to go see Atticus again. "They want to meet you. Would you like to spend the summer with me on the farm?"

"I think I can arrange that," Lucky smiled. "Plus, I'd love to meet your brothers and sisters."

"Great, just try not to be overwhelmed by how many brothers and sisters I have." Patch warned him.

"Well, at least you're on a farm now and you can roam free easier." Lucky chuckled a little.

Patch laughed a little too with a smile. "Good night, Dad."

"Night, kiddo." Lucky told him.

Patch smiled and went back to Atticus's side so they could get home.

"Ready to get home?" Atticus asked him.

"Mm-hmm..." Patch replied tiredly.

Atticus smiled and walked home with him.

* * *

Amber decided to let Darla sleep over because her house was easier to get to and they were both extremely tired from the unforgettable Halloween they both got to share with each other. Even Atticus agreed that letting Darla sleep over at Amber's house was a good idea. When they got home, Jessica had fallen asleep on the couch in front of the television and Patrick and Emily had returned upstairs.

"Let's head to bed ourselves, we have been through quite a night." Atticus said to his Dalmatian.

Patch nodded in agreement, letting out a heavy yawn and followed him up to the bedroom they shared. "Night..." he mumbled a little.

"Night." Atticus smiled.

Patch fell right asleep in his bed.

* * *

Forte unlocked Cherry's door and allowed her to go to her room to get some sleep. "Night, Cerise..."

"Mm..." Cherry muttered, going to her room.

"Have a pleasant night." Forte smiled.

Cherry yawned heavily in response and shut her bedroom door. Forte sighed, he then decided to get himself back to the church for the remainder of the night.

* * *

Mo was grunting slightly, tonight really wore her out, she walked through the front door and crashed right onto the couch, not waking up her dogs. Unknown to her, a strong figure picked her up and carried her up to her room and into her bed while she was sleeping.

"What in the...?" Mo couldn't see who it was, her eyes were too tired to open all of the way.

"It sure is great to see you, kid, we will meet again until then, 'The Power is yours!'" The figure said before vanishing.

Mo was surprised but then she smiled and knew that she would see him again. She then smiled as she bundled down under her covers. She gave a gentle smile to her baby brother as he was sound asleep in his crib. "Night, kiddo..." she whispered before falling asleep. "Happy Halloween."

This truly was going to be a Halloween none of them would ever soon forget.

The End


End file.
